Rini and Helios
by bithnic
Summary: The perfect couple, chosen from the stars to be with each other and no one else. But will fate tear them apart?
1. Together again

**Rini and Helios**

_The perfect couple, chosen from the stars to be with each other and no one else. But will fate tear them apart?_

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**This is a new story that I've wanted to start for ages. Now of course I finally have the perfect opportunity!**

**Hopefully to all of my previous fans who enjoy longer chapters, this story will satisfy your needs….lets just hope I keep my promise lol.**

**Thanks to all of my fans out there so far, your dedication and support means so much!**

**Please review!!!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Helios?"

His eyes left the sentence he had been reading to look upon the love of his life. He smiled as he closed his book, marking his page so he wouldn't forget where he was up to. The book had taken him a while to get through so far and he didn't want to lose his place. Within its pages held the history of Elysian.

In the door way, surrounded by light stood Rini. Her tall slender figure cast a shadow into the room. It showed off all of the curves she had gained since their last meeting. She was taller now, a lot taller. Her luscious bubblegum pink hair now found its way past her waist, with slight curls at the end. How pretty she seemed as a sixteen year old young lady. She was no longer a small lady of a young age. She was almost a complete woman.

"You look so much like your mother did at your age" he commented as he stood still. "Hopefully you have not suffered as greatly as she had at such a young age."

Her eyes seemed to glimmer with hope as she moved across the room towards him. Her hand found the side of his face, as she gently pressed against it. She seemed to gasp and draw back as she found he was a solid figure and not a hallucination or a dream. But her hand found its way back to the side of his face as she gently stroked it, his soft skin against her long white gloved hand.

Her eyes looked deeply into his as she tried to remember the last time she had seen him. It had been years ago, before Eternal Sailor Moon had emerged. He had been in danger at the time, for he was the guardian of Elysian and the golden crystal. She had helped regenerate its power in a hope to defeat Queen Nehelania.

"Helios" she said in a bare whisper. "It is you"

His lips touched hers lightly as she stood upon the tip of her toes to meet him half way. A soft sweet kiss sharing more emotion than both could have expected.

"Rini, my love…my one and only" Helios said softly and sweetly, overwhelmed by the fact that she was finally here with him in Elysian. "You have no idea how I've longed to see you again. To hold you, to touch you, to call you my own." His lips touched hers again in a more passionate embrace.

She blushed slightly as they pulled apart, the sudden affection perhaps a little confronting.

"Helios, I've waited just as long to see you, perhaps even longer considering all the time travel…but that's not the point. Helios, I'm so very glad to see you. After everything that happened I always wondered if I would ever see you again. Sometimes I began to think that I was in a one sided love, and that you were just protecting me that whole time, that you had no real feelings for me. But as time dragged on, my heart grew fonder of you and I knew in my deepest sleep where you would meet me in my dreams that you loved me that same way that I love you. Helios, we were meant to be together as much as the moon princess and the prince of the earth; my parents. Our fate must have been written in the stars before we we're even born! I cannot imagine a life without you beside me, in the morning when I awaken and when I fall asleep and throughout the rest of my life. I love you more than the moon and the stars. I even love you more than my mother loves food! You are my one and only Helios, we are destined to be together. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. That's why I have chosen to spend my summer here with you, in Elysian. My other home. My family origin."

He stood there for a moment, a little weighed down with her dedication that had just been revealed. His heart had never felt so many emotions all at the same time. Rini sparked something in him that no one had ever sparked within him before. With her he was complete.

A grin spread across his face as his kissed her passionately; he arched her body back, holding it in his arms while his smooth lips took the pain away from hers. His kisses we're made of a calming fire that was hungry for more as she kissed her over and over again. His wasn't a dream, she was real and she was really here. She kisses him back with a hunger as equally as fierce. A kiss that took both of their breaths away.

Air was finally needed as they pulled away, breathless but wanting more. This was a moment they had been waiting for, for what seemed like forever. He softly kissed her one last time before grabbing her hand.

"I shall show you to your quarters now my love" he said soothingly. "Then perhaps we shall have some tea within these ancient ruins?"

She giggled lightly and squeezed her hand.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Together they walked through a grand hallway of beauty. Portraits of what looked like to be the past rulers of earth hung upon the walls. Men of all ages, each with calming eyes.

Rini stopped mid-step in front of one portrait in particular. There was something about it that spoke to her. None of the other portraits had caused such a peak in her interest. It was the last portrait in the long row. A new hook sat a little further away from it. Lonely it hung there as if waiting for a new portrait to be hung upon it.

Helios noticed her motionless and turned to face her. He approached her and smiled.

"Don't be surprised that your drawn to this painting out of them all." He commented. "He was the last King this planet ever saw, the last man I ever bowed down to and called 'majesty'. His name was Gerard, and he is none other than your grandfather. Your fathers portrait would have hung next to it if he had had the time to become king before Queen Beryl's attack upon the earth"

Her curious red eyes stared at the portrait just a moment long taking in all of the features of the painting. If anything he looked like an older various of her own father. He had the same calm eyes and the same build, but his hair was not the same colour, it was a lighter shade. Perhaps it was only seen to be so because his hair was greying."

"What about my grandmother?' she said suddenly. "Are there any portraits of her?"

Helios said nothing for a moment. It seemed that there was a sad look in his eye. Finally he began to move, slowly at first. "Come Rini, to your quarters we must go"

Rini took one last look at the man she would have once called her grandfather. "Perhaps I will meet you one day. Who knows with time travel and everything" she said quietly before trailing after Helios.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"It's beautiful. Everything about it is breath taking. And the view! Oh Helios what a wonderful view!"

She stood in her quarters amazed by all that it contained. N the middle of the room upon a platform stood a four-poster bed, covered by light lace, mostly for appeal not privacy. A vanity stood in the corner of the room, with it a seat that looked as if it belonged to ancient royalty. Its beauty was astounding.

"I'm glad that you find yourself straight away at home" he said chuckling to himself.

She landed on the bed, her head in a spin. She was overwhelmed completely, her head spinning. She hadn't been here a day and already her mind was full and her heart whole again.

Helios kissed her sweetly as she looked into his eyes and smiled. "Perhaps princess it is best if you rest for now. Sleep will do you good. We have the whole summer together to enjoy ourselves. Just rest now"

He walked towards the door and looked back to see her lying completely still, her eyes gently forcing themselves to stay closed.

"The rest of our lives" she said wearily before he closed the door.

"Excuse me?"

"You said we have the whole summer to enjoy ourselves. You're wrong. We have the rest of our lives" she said wearily before yawning ever so slightly.

"Yes…the rest of our lives" Helios said uneasily as he closed the door to leave his beloved to sleep.


	2. Documents

She sat in the library, surrounded by books that would have never once amused her. She sighed as she closed another thick volume, dissatisfied with its content.

"Only eleven-thousand books to go" she grumbled to herself, exaggerating tremendously. She looked up at the sight of a figure in the library doorway. There stood Helios, looking as sophisticated as ever. He smiled as his eyes met hers.

"I see you have discovered the library. Here you will find all of the volumes on the structure, history and so much more on Elysian. This is the only library you will ever find that will contain such volumes."

"You seem to know a great many things about Elysian" Rini said dreamily. "That's why I need your help"

Helios bowed. "Anything for you princess Rini. Just what can I help you with today?"

The girl giggled at the fact that the man she loved was bowing at her. "Well I'm having quite some trouble young sir" she said trying to sound as royal as her name proclaimed. "I have been trying to locate a book on the royal family. You see I wish to learn about my grandmother-"

"We have no such volume" Helios said bluntly. "Your search is inevitable. Come now, perhaps I can show you the gardens of this glorious kingdom. Perhaps one day all of this will be yours again"

Rini didn't know what emotion to express first: dismay at the fact there Helios had told her that there was no record of her grandmother, or sheer radiance at the fact that she might live her one day with Helios.

She stood up from her seat and walked over to the man of her dreams. As their hands gently touched her heart fluttered as they walked outside into the garden.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Want to know more? Wondering just what Helios is hiding? Join my forum, 'When Butterflies Kiss My Lips'. All of you questions and queries will be answered!**

**Please review this chapter and let me know what you think.**

**Have fun! **


End file.
